


Isolation

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Dan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, danhowell, phillester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: A series of days, locked inside and getting on each others last nerves. What happens when Dan and Phil are locked up together for weeks?NO DISRESPECT MEANT TO DAN OR PHIL. THIS IS FICTION AND I, IN NO WAY, CLAIM THIS IS REAL!
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my new phanfiction! I'm going to try and upload at least twice a week if I don't get writers block too bad!  
> I hope you're all safe and well, and I hope you enjoy!

Panic on the brain, world has gone insane  
Things are starting to get heavy - twenty one pilots

****************************************************************

"So, it's official," Phil announced, flopping down besides Dan on the couch. Dan ignored him, too engrossed in the post he's reading on tumblr. "Did you see?"

"See what?" Dan mumbles.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you until you actually listen," Phil says, crossing his arms and glancing at Dan.

"Don't tell me then," Dan replies. It was in this moment that Phil realised how fucked he was. Being together for 10 years had it's benefits, sure. They knew each other well, they enjoyed the same things and he knew every little thing that ticked Dan off. However, Dan also knew what ticked him off. And him being ignorant was one of them. Dan thought it was funny to watch Phil get angry over something so little and poked fun at it a lot. It wasn't meant to be menacing, but to Phil it was just really rude. Being locked up with Dan and not being able to go out for at least 3 weeks was going to be difficult, to say the least, and he didn't know how he'd do it.

"We're in lock down, Daniel, no leaving for 3 weeks at the least," Phil says, standing up and rocking forward on his feet. Dan looks up at him and smiles, rolling his eyes.

"It's fine, Phil. We've trained for this our whole lives," Dan says, nestling further down into the couch cushion.

Phil quirks an eyebrow at this and stops rocking, "You're not your online persona in everyday life, you know, Dan. I think you're going to go insane."

"With you down my ear, maybe," Dan rolls his eyes, shutting his laptop to pay attention to the subject. It was clearly making Phil a bit anxious. "Now that's over, come and sit next to me."

"I'm being serious, Dan. This is going to be really difficult. I was meant to be going to see my family in a few weeks for Easter," Phil reminds him, sitting beside him anyway. Dan softens at this and wraps an arm around Phil's waist before kissing the top of his head.

"I know, love. Hey, at least we'll be together, right? We can just try harder to not annoy each other, which we do on purpose most of the time." He felt Phil nod against his shoulder that his head was tucked into. Dan wrapped the blanket from the back of the sofa around them both. He hoped that Phil wouldn't struggle too much, being the more extroverted one of the two of them. Dan thought about what Phil had said. He probably wouldn't struggle with being locked up as much as Phil, but they usually did go somewhere for dinner or for a walk at least twice a week. Dan sighs as he closes his eyes, leaning against the top of Phil's head. He was sure they could make it work...hopefully.

*************

"Dan, wake up," Phil said, softly, shaking Dan's arm. He was surprised to have woken up in Dan's arms on the sofa. He didn't really remember falling asleep. Dan's eyes opened and Phil smiled at him. 

"Why are we on the sofa?" Dan asked, before remembering their earlier conversation. "Wait, never mind."

Phil giggled, leaning forward to capture his lips. It was only meant to be a peck, but Dan pulled him closer as he tried to pull away. Phil laughed against his mouth in surprise and Dan leaned back, pouting.

"Sorry, love. I wasn't expecting it," Phil said, leaning against Dan's chest again.

"I don't want to get up. I could lie here with you forever," Dan mumbled, closing his eyes. He rested a large hand on the bottom of Phil's back and rubbed gently. Phil turned his head, so his chin was propped on Dan's chest, and smiled.

"Good thing we're stuck here for a while then," he giggled. He saw Dan smile, the dimple on his cheek caving in.

"Nah, you'll get sick of me," Dan grinned, cracking open an eye. 

"Probably," Phil sighed, sitting up and grabbing Dan's hand to pull him up. "For now, though, lets be happy."

"Can we be happy with a dominoes?" Dan suggested, already opening his laptop to order.

"Sure, why not."

They ordered their usual and chatted amongst themselves as they waited.

"Whenever we order, I can't help but think about the mukbang," Dan sighs, his hand resting on Phil's thigh. Phil turns to look at him with a sigh and smiles.

"Are you happy, Dan? Your fans miss you."

"I am the happiest I've been in a long time...I still think its too difficult to face them just yet. Maybe one day, I'll feel more ready," Dan replies thoughtfully, avoiding eye contact.

"And what if you're never ready?" Phil asks, hesitating as he thinks about the empty space in the question.

Now Dan looks at him in the eye and shrugs, "Then I'm never ready. And they'll be left with the version of me they loved."

"Dan," Phil breathes. "They love every single version of you. I love every single version of you."

"What? The version of me now that's too scared?"

"No. The version of you now that is loud and funny and obnoxious. The version that just made me fall in love even more. Dan, this isn't a version; this is real. And you know what, if you're never ready to face them, that's okay. Sometimes in life you just can't be ready."

"I'm trying," Dan whispered. "I love you."

"I know you are."

*************

After dinner, the boys sat on the couch with a coffee each, watching pointless crap on the TV and laughing together. 

"You know, Dan. You annoy the shit out of me, but there is no one else or anywhere else I would rather be locked up with."

Dan nodded, "Me neither. Even though you leave all the cupboards open and your clothes on the floor in the bathroom after you shower."

"Shut up, you love me," Phil laughed, putting his empty cup on the coffee table and cuddling more into Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I do."


	2. Week 2, Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; a lil bit of profanity and strong language. Reference to sex
> 
> Dan and Phil have been in isolation for a week now. Luckily for them, they're still in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at updating! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and you're all staying safe!

The morning rose slow, even the birds songs seemed delayed, somehow. Phil knew life would be slow for a while, maybe a long while. It had already been a whole week. They still hadn't killed each other though, but Phil knew that if anyone's relationship was going to be okay by the end of it, it would be them. It's not like he could do anything about it anyway, which he accepted with a sigh as he woke up. 

"Sigh louder, no one heard you," Dan grumbled. Phil followed the curliness down to a disgruntled Dan.

"Shut up, Dan," Phil huffed, pulling a hand down his face and slapping it back down onto the duvet. "Are you going to be this annoying for the next however long? Because if so, I'll go and live with someone else."

"No you won't," Dan teased. Phil knew him well enough to sense the underlying panic behind his joke.

"I guess I might miss you too much. But I am seriously wondering if you're going to be this annoying the whole time."

"I can't see the future, unfortunately, Philip. I have got to say though, if you could put up with it for 10 years, you can put up with it for a few more weeks," Dan said, crawling back under the duvet so none of him was visible.

"The difference being I can't even go for a 10 minute walk to meet our friends to get away for a little bit," Phil joked, pulling himself out of bed and slipping out of their room. He went into the kitchen and turned the kettle on, his head banging against the cupboard door as he threw it open.

"Fuck," he winced, rubbing his head slightly as he got the coffee.

"That's my wonderful boyfriend," an amused voice came from behind him. Phil turned to see Dan stood topless, arms crossed and leaning against the dining table. He looked delicious, but Phil wasn't in the mood to deal with him today. Instead of a reply, he just licked his lips and turned back to the coffee. He felt two strong arms slip around his waist and Dan's face tuck into his neck, placing a gentle kiss.

"I'm still mad at you," Phil said quietly, pouring the water into the mugs.

Dan huffed out a laugh, his warm breath making Phil's neck tingle, "Hm, sure."

"Are you horny or something?" Phil giggled, trying to pull away from Dan to get the milk.

"How could I not be with this sight in front of me?" Dan smirked.

"Let me drink my coffee first?" Phil mumbled into his cup, turning around and leaning against the counter as he took a sip. Dan reached past him to pick up his mug, but not before he leaned into Phil's neck, tilting his chin a bit to kiss that little spot under his jaw that drove him a bit wild.

"Whatever you want...that's very romantic of you," Dan winked, giggling as the patch of skin turned rosy pink with Phil's cheeks.

"I might just leave you waiting all day now," Phil said slyly, his eyes crinkling as he saw Dan's demeanour begin to fade.

"I'm sorry, I'll behave," Dan promised.

"That's what I thought," Phil grinned, walking out of the kitchen and into the lounge. He sat at the table and opened his awaiting laptop, pulling up a video he'd filmed the week before to edit. He heard Dan sigh from behind him as he entered the room.

"You could do that later...You know, after you've fucked me silly."

Phil choked on his coffee, placing it down on the table to bang his chest a bit, "Dan!"

Dan laughed, but didn't push the subject any further. He heard Dan's body fall against the couch cushions and looked to see what he was putting on TV. When Phil saw it was nothing interesting, he returned to editing the video. It was a new animal crossing video and he was quite proud of it and how well his island was coming along.

He edited it for a little while, trying to shorten the video as much as possible. When he had finally managed to sort the video, and added everything he wanted to it, Phil decided to give Dan what he wanted since he'd actually let Phil edit without interrupting like he usually would. Dan wasn't really paying attention until he felt the weight of Phil falling onto his lap, legs wrapping around his waist and his arms round his neck.

"Phil, wh-" Dan started. Phil cut him off, kissing him, gently at first. When he felt Dan start to respond, the kiss was deepened. Dan's hands fell around Phil's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

"I love you," Phil breathed, pulling back to trace his lips down Dan's neck, loving the response he always got.

"I love you, too," Dan murmured, sighing quietly as Phil sucked on his neck. "No marks."

"Why? It's not like you're going to film a video any time soon," Phil smirked, continuing to suck harder. And who was Dan to argue with that logic? Phil sucked at his neck a little bit. He actually didn't leave a mark on Dan's neck, but he was tempted to.

"I thought you were actually going to leave me all day," Dan mumbled, his large hands sliding Phil's shirt up a little bit as he rubbed at his hips.

"Not only would that be mean to you, it would be mean to me. Haven't stopped thinking about fucking you since you brought it up," Phil said, pulling away from Dan's neck to look into his eyes. Dan had a certain twinkle in his eye that Phil had loved since he met him. Even through the shitty web cam quality over Skype, it was still there. Dan was quite possibly the strongest person he knew; the sparkle in his eyes always reminded Phil of his battles and pains and how lucky he actually was to have him in his arms.

"What are you thinking about there, Lester?" Dan giggled, stilling the hands that were rubbing at Phil's hips.

"You," Phil said simply. His hand trailed up Dan's neck, feeling the way he shivered beneath him, and up into the curly mess of beautiful hair, "I'm glad you keep it curly now."

"Shut up, idiot," Dan cackled, rolling his eyes. 

"That's rude," Phil fake gasped, pouting out his bottom lip.

"Sorry, bub," Dan smirked, kissing him swiftly. "Now, what did you promise me?"

**********

It was sometime later when Dan and Phil finally reemerged from their bedroom to get dinner, hungry from their strenuous activities.

"We can't hack it anymore, old man," Dan giggled, grabbing hold of Phil's hand as they walked down the hall.

"It's nice that you now refer to us both as old men and not just me now, however, I am wondering why you're holding me hand to walk down the hall, Howell," Phil replied.

When they reached the end of the hall, Phil was stopped by Dan's other hand sliding up his chest.

"Well, if we're going to be locked up together, might as well be as together as we can be."

"We just shagged twice...I don't know if it's possible to get much closer," Phil said. With no reply from Dan, Phil carried on. "I'm joking, Daniel. I like holding hands."

Dan rolled his eyes, only tightening his grip, "Daniel doesn't work when it come's from your lips."

"I'll call you whatever I want. Dan, Howell, Daniel Lester," Phil smirked.

"If you call that a proposal, I think we should break up," Dan joked. Phil laughed out loud at that, releasing Dan's hand to open the kitchen door. They decided to have pasta for dinner since it had been in the cupboard for a while.

"Now, Daniel, when we're cooking this we're always sure to add..." Phil said, gesturing to the tap.

"That happened once, Phil!" Dan whined, turning on the tap and filling up the pan. Phil giggled, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Dan couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss him.

"You're a sap," Phil whispered, kissing Dan's nose before moving to get the sauce out of the cupboard.

"I must've done something right, because here we are 10 years later."

"I must just be a sucker for brown eyes," Phil shrugged. 

**********

In a perfect world, Dan and Phil would've eaten their pasta and then gone for a lovely walk. Perhaps around the little park near the home, or maybe further away where they could risk the occasional kissed cheek or linking of fingers. Dan voiced this to Phil as he stirred the pasta round with his fork before taking a bite. Phil smiled at him, his eyes looked soft in the light coming through the window.

"We can make this work, Dan. Besides, I put a lot of cheese on this so maybe we can just imitate nature by pretending to be whales."

Phil decided that Dan's laugh was one of his favourite things about him; about the world. Especially when he caused it. Dan let out a real laugh at his joke, not just a slight snort like he had been doing more recently.

"Phil-" Dan murmured, adoration evident in every corner of his face. The little crinkles beside his eyes showing. "You're adorable."

"Not as adorable as you," Phil said, putting his bowl on the table.

"Don't start," Dan said jokingly. He stood up to take their bowls into the kitchen before turning to leave again. He was stopped when Phil was already right behind him.

"Hi!"

"Jesus! Fucking hell, you dick," Dan breathed, his hand going over his heart. "Did you have to stand so close just then?"

"To be fair, your stance is so wide that I could've been stood 5 metres back and you still would've ended up right in front of me. Anyway, cuddles?"

"Couldn't you have asked that when I came back into the living room?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I want to go in the bedroom, though," Phil whined, grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him back down the hall.

"Wow, Phil. Was twice not good enough?" Dan winked.

"Dan!" 

Dan just laughed, following Phil into their bedroom. He watched Phil lie down on the bed and lay behind him, wrapping him up in his arms. Usually, Dan would be the little spoon, albeit him being a bit too tall for Phil to properly wrap him up these days, but when Phil initiated the cuddles, it was a secret hint.

"You feeling okay, Philly?" Dan murmured, nuzzling the back of his head with his nose. Phil hummed in appreciation, reaching down to link his hand with Dan's that was rested on his tummy.

"Now I am," Phil sighed. "There was a sad news update as you left and it made me upset."

Dan didn't pry any deeper. He just pulled the covers up round them and wrapped Phil up a little bit tighter, "Okay, bub. Try and concentrate on something else for a little while."

"I can't think of anything else when I'm in your arms, Dan... Sorry, that was cheesy."

"It was a bit, but I loved it. I know what you mean."

They drifted off into a little bit of a sleep. Well, Phil did as Dan carded his fingers through his hair. It wasn't long, maybe around 45 minutes, but Dan felt the moment Phil's whole body relaxed into him. 45 minutes was nothing, if it meant Phil was okay. When Phil woke up from his half-slumber, he turned around in Dan's arms.

"Hi, sleepyhead," Dan smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Can we shower together?" Phil asked, noticing how hot it'd gotten in the bed and how gross he was feeling.

"Of course, bub," Dan agreed, moving to get out of bed and pull Phil up with him. They made their way to the bathroom. Dan turned the shower on, and they stripped off their dirty clothes and stepped in. 

Showers together were a regular occurrence in the Dan and Phil household. They'd originally tried it for shower sex, but gave up on that after Phil nearly fell over and Dan's hands slid down the wall until they were on the floor. It was a bit of painful position to fuck in since the cold tiles dug into Phil's back and Dan had to cramp in a weird way that didn't help. So instead, they just did it for the intimacy of standing close together, skin on skin. It was also quite efficient as it meant their time to get ready in the morning was halved so they could sleep for longer. 

They didn't shower for too long as Phil had suggested a game of Mario kart in the middle of it, and they wanted to start the game as soon as possible. They got out and got dry, putting some new pyjamas on. Phil had just finished pulling on his bottoms, when he turned to see Dan in those grey sweatpants and Phil's university hoodie. Phil gulped, moving into Dan's space and putting his hands on his hips.

"If we hadn't already fucked twice today, I'd be taking you up against the wall right now," Phil said against Dan's ear, scraping his teeth over his earlobe. "These sweatpants make you look gorgeous, and you're wearing my clothes."

Dan let out a shuddering breath, "I'd be up for it."

"Later?" Phil smirked. "You can drive me crazy for the rest of the day."

He admired Dan for a little while longer before giving his neck a small kiss and retracting his hands completely.

"Phil," Dan whined.

"Later, baby."

Dan nodded and they made their way to the lounge. They both sat down, shoulders brushing, as Dan put Mario kart on. 

"Are you ready to have your ass, kicked?" Dan grinned, selecting his character.

"You wish, Daniel," Phil smirked.

Once the game stared, the tension in the room began to build. Occasional shouts of "fuck off," on Dan's side, was the only talking coming from the room. Phil's tongue peeked out in concentration as he fired a blue shell. 

To be fair to Dan, they had made a pact to never hit each other. However, it was just so tempting. Besides, it's not Phil's fault Dan was in first and he couldn't hold onto his blue shell forever. He surpassed Dan at the last minute, slipping into first and winning the game.

"Phil!" Dan exclaimed, turning to look at his boyfriend. "You broke the pact!"

"Sorry, Danny. It's not my fault you were in first! Are you telling me, that if you got a blue shell and mushrooms in a double, you wouldn't want to get rid of it?" Phil pouted.

"Fine, Philip, I'll let you off this time," Dan sighed, turning to Phil and tapping his nose with the remote. "Prepare to be annihilated, though. You sneaky, bastard."

Phil giggled, covering his mouth. Dan couldn't even be mad at him; he was too fucking cute. Dan kissed his temple. I guess you could consider it an advanced apology for how brutal it was about to get.

*******************

"Fuck off, Dan!" Phil screamed, throwing his self back into the cushions as Dan won the sixth race in a row. Phil had not won again since . He had been in first up until the second round in the second game, but as soon as Dan got a blue shell he fired it. He didn't even do it to get the the mushrooms, since he didn't have any.

"Philly," Dan teased, cackling. "You're the one who threw a blue shell first."

Phil rolled his eyes, "Your mum."

"English no longer makes sense."

"Dan, can we cuddle now?" Phil insisted, his eyes wide.

"Aw, does the loser want a cuddle?" Dan said, poking a finger into Phil's rib.

"You're the worst person, I hate you," Phil said, no malice in his words. Dan smiled, exiting out of the game and tacking Phil into a cuddle. Phil was awkwardly lay on his side and Dan on top of him.

"Hi," Dan giggled, nestling into Phil's chest and sighing.

"Oh my god, you lump. Move," Phil whined, trying to adjust under Dan so they were both comfortable. Dan moved a bit, so Phil could adjust, and lay back down. Phil pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa to cover them both.

"You're a sore loser," Dan mumbled, words muffled by Phil's chest. 

Phil feigned innocence, "Sorry, can't hear you. Don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut up."

Phil laughed and drew Dan tighter into him, kissing the top of his head. It was just mindless teasing, and Phil loved how comfortable they could be around each other. Dan sighed happily, kissing Phil's clothes chest. He snuggled as close into Phil's chest as he could. Until he could feel his heart beat against his own, and his warmth circling him. This is where Dan felt safe. 10 years, and he was still infatuated. He still had butterflies sometimes. Not all the time, he wasn't a teenager anymore, but in moments like this, he did. He wondered how he could ever get so lucky.

"I can hear your head from here, Dan. You okay?" Phil muttered.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine," Dan grinned. And for once, Phil maybe actually believed him.

************

They ended up napping on the couch until around tea time. When they woke up, Dan's tummy was growling almost instantly.

"We missed dinner," Phil said, sleepily. "Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It was comfy," Dan agreed. "We can just order food. Side note, well done on not putting your contact in today. Good move, because your eyes would be sore."

"There's no point in wasting contact lenses if I'm not in public. Besides, you love my glasses," Phil teased.

"They make you look hot, even hotter than usual...It's not my fault. Stop being so you, and maybe I'll reassess," Dan blushed, talking fast as he stuttered through an explanation.

"Dan, I think it's adorable," Phil reassured. 

Dan reached across to the table to grab his phone so they could order some food.

"What do you fancy?"

"Indian?" Phil suggested. 

Dan nodded, clicking onto their usual order, "I'm surprised you can still eat Indian after your personal trainer incident."

"Don't remind me," Phil groaned. "It was all Leon's fault; not my favourite takeaway memory."

"You have a favourite takeaway memory? Precious," Dan said fondly.

"Do you want me to get cheesy?" Phil questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I want nothing more. I would like for you to elaborate on it, please," Dan giggled.

"Remember the day we met and you were tired from the train and then, after a bit of 'sight seeing'," Phil wiggled his eyebrows as he remember what "sight-seeing" turned into (spoiler, they kissed at the top of the Manchester eye). "We got takeaway? That was my favourite."

Dan fake gagged before recovering and laughing, "Maybe I do have a favourite takeaway memory, then. I also demand you don't say sight-seeing like that."

"Your fault for being so damn pretty, Howell."

**********

It was around 40 minutes later when they were finally tucking into their food and watching a weird programme about selling houses.

"Have you noticed how much you've slept today?" Dan smirked at Phil.

"Shut up, didn't see you complaining. One, you slept, too. Two, you would do anything for a cuddle."

"Did I say it was a bad thing?"

"No, you just insinuated it."

"Well, bub, maybe you're just bad at reading people," Dan smiled happily.

"Or maybe you're just impossible to read," Phil returned.

"I think you've got me pretty well figured out. Well, more than most people."

"You still surprise me everyday," Phil spoke in a soft voice, blushing as he put his hand on Dan's thigh.

"You always figure it out pretty quickly, though. I mean, the first time I ever had a crisis, you just lay there, next to me in that fucking tiny hallway. Letting me think, but knowing you'd be there when I felt better. I didn't even know what would make me feel better, but you figured it out pretty quickly," Dan shrugged.

"I guess we just know each other better than we know ourselves."

Dan hummed in agreement, and they returned to eating in silence.

At the end of the day, Phil decided that they would be fine in the long run. And he also decided that the programme he and Dan had watched, really was terrible.


End file.
